Electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) and battery electric vehicles (BEV). Electrified vehicles include a traction battery to store energy to be used for propulsion and other purposes. The traction battery is generally operated according to various parameters. During operation the parameters of the traction battery change causing changes in performance of the traction battery. One of the operating parameters is a state of charge (SOC) of the battery; as the SOC changes the control of the battery and vehicle changes to compensate for the changes.